This invention relates in general to support assemblies and, in particular, to a spacer for Christmas trees.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a spacer for receiving the upright shaft, pole or trunk of an artificial or natural Christmas tree and to instantly align the tree in cooperation with a conventional tree stand.
Christmas trees are commonly erected through the use of a stand that includes a base having an upper collar to receive the bottom end of a tree shaft, pole or trunk. Generally, a plurality of threaded bolts extend through the stand collar and are threaded into contact with the tree for support. In many cases, three such threaded bolts are used in known tree stands to engage the tree at separate points. However, each of the threaded bolts of the stand require independent manipulation, and it is difficult to attain accurate vertical alignment of the tree. Known stands require a trial by error technique until the desired orientation is accomplished. None of the tree stands employed in the prior art permit the tree shaft, pole or trunk to be inserted into the stand and be instantaneously oriented in a proper vertical position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a technique of securing a Christmas tree that permits the tree to be attached on the Christmas tree stand in its proper upright position, eliminating the significant amount of trial and error required in the past.